Sunsets and first times
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Two mini Red Beauty fics. Ruby/Belle pairing. Femslash.


**I wrote a couple of fluffy Red Beauty mini-fics, using imagineyourotp posts. **

_Imagine your OTP walking up a hill to gaze out at the sunset, before falling asleep nuzzled next to each other._

"Ruby, where are we going?" Belle asked for what felt like the hundredth time as Ruby led her by the hand deeper into the woods. "It's going to get dark soon."

"That's the whole point!" Ruby grinned excitedly as she glanced over her shoulder at the other woman. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Is it really safe to be in the woods this late?" Belle cast a nervous look around, the memories of being abducted still fresh in her mind.

"Hey." Ruby came to a stop and turned towards Belle, her expression suddenly serious. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know." Belle smiled softly. "It's just that the woods tend to set me on edge now."

"Well you don't have to be on edge with me." Ruby said sincerely, squeezing the hand within her own. "And we're almost there so come on."

Belle laughed as she found herself once again being pulled through the woods by the enthusiastic waitress. "Almost where?"

"You'll see." Ruby responded excitedly as they reached a small slope. "Be careful. There's a hill."

The grip on Belle's hand tightened as Ruby assisted her in walking up the small hill to a more level ground.

"We're here!" Ruby announced brightly, gesturing in front of her.

Belle looked up from watching her feet only to gasp at the sight of the sunset that met her. The sky was a beautiful deep orange, something Belle hadn't had the chance to see for the past twenty eight years. The sight literally took her breath away and she found herself blinking back tears.

"Belle?" Ruby asked, obviously distressed by the sight of Belle's tears. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, this wasn't a good idea. I should have asked you before I brought you here. Come on, we can just go home okay? I…"

"It's beautiful." Belle whispered, focusing on Ruby. She promptly threw her arms around her worried girlfriend and kissed her fiercely, knocking them back a step.

Red almost tripped but thankfully managed to find her footing at the last second, her hands shifting instinctively to Belle's waist as she returned the kiss with just as much passion. When Belle finally pulled away her tears had slid their way down her cheeks and they were both breathing heavily.

"Belle?"

"I'm sorry." Belle whispered though she still didn't break away. "I was overwhelmed."

"Yeah, I got that." Red chuckled lightly though she still looked concerned as she dashed the tears from Belle's cheeks.

"Thank you." Belle said softly. "This is…amazing."

"Oh." Ruby beamed at the approval. "I thought it would be romantic."

"It is." Belle assured her, planting another kiss on her lips. "So romantic."

Red bit her lip to supress her grin and gripping Belle's hand she walked her further along the hill until they reached a better spot where she let go of Belle hand and sank onto the ground.

Ruby patted the ground next to her and Belle quirked a sceptical eyebrow before taking a graceful seat next to her. Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Belle instinctively snuggled into her side, her eyes fixed on the stunning sunset. They sat in silence for a while before Belle spoke up softly just as the sunset was fading.

"I love you."

Ruby startled in surprise but she didn't take long to respond. "I love you too."

Belle smiled at the kiss that was pressed against her eyes and closed her eyes, trying to memorise every detail of the moment.

THE END.

_Imagine half of your OTP wanting to tell their partner a secret they're embarrassed about expecting to being rejected or mocked at, but having them hold them and accepting them with a smile._

"Ruby…" Belle gasped out, her hand threading into Ruby's dark hair as she kissed a trail down her neck to her chest while simultaneously undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Ruby stop!"

Ruby stilled, her lips pressed against Belle's collarbone. She slowly looked up in concern. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Belle looked away, her cheeks flushing with both embarrassment and arousal.

"Hey." Ruby moved up until she was hovering directly over Belle. "You can tell me."

"It's silly." Belle whispered, refusing to look Ruby in the eyes.

"Belle look at me." Ruby said in a voice that was somehow both soft and commanding. After a moment Belle turned her head and Ruby found herself looking into bright blue eyes. "Please tell me. Whatever it is, I won't judge you. You have my word."

"It doesn't matter." Belle said, leaning back up to capture Ruby's lips with her own. Ruby couldn't help but get lost in the deep kiss for a moment but something about it felt off, almost like Belle was trying too hard and she soon had to pull back. Belle took the opportunity to kiss her way down Ruby's jaw towards her neck. "Belle stop…Stop, this isn't right." Steadying her weight on her knees Ruby placed her hands on Belle's shoulders and lightly pushed her back onto the pillows. "Belle. Please just tell me what's wrong."

"You'll laugh at me." Belle murmured vulnerably.

"Oh Honey, no." Ruby said, shifting off Belle to lie beside her. She took the smaller woman in her arms and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead. "I would never laugh at you."

"It's just…" Belle lightly clutched Ruby's forearm. "I've never done this before."

"Oh…oh!" Ruby was shocked, having assumed that since Belle had been with Gold before her she had at least some experience. Nevertheless she tried to pass it off as if it didn't faze her. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Belle echoed in disbelief as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"I don't care about that." Ruby said honestly. "It just makes this even more special."

"You think so?" Belle asked hopefully.

"I know so." Ruby smiled before she pressed her lips to Belle's in a gentle kiss. "And if you don't want to right now I understand…"

"No, I do!" Belle said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, looking momentarily concerned. "I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for."

"I am. I want to." Belle said breathily. "Just…can you go slowly?"

"Of course I can." Ruby answered with an earnest nod. "If you want me to stop just say so, okay?"

"Okay." Belle murmured, slowly leaning closer to Ruby to brush their lips together, first gently then with more confidence.

THE END.


End file.
